Debe de ser Amor
by adrianam
Summary: Sus ordenes eran hacerse pasar por su novio. Pero estar tanto tiempo junto a una belleza irresistible como esa trae complicaciones inesperadas. y ella no consigue evitar que el sea el protagonista de sus sue;os eroticos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Acabo de leerme un libro "Debe de ser amor "y me gusto mucho, y mientras lo leía surgió la idea de adaptarla a Draco y Hermione.

Espero que les guste.

OJO!: esta historia no es mía es de Rachel Gibson y la tome prestada =)

----o----

El detective Draco Malfoy odiaba la lluvia. La odiaba casi tanto como a los sucios maleantes, a los acicalados abogados defensores y a los gansos estupidos. Los primeros eran escoria, los segundos, las más bajas alimañas y los terceros, una vergüenza para el resto de las aves.

Coloco el pie en el parachoques delantero de un chevy beis, se inclino hacia delante y estiro los músculos. No necesitaba ver las nubes de color plomo que se formaban sobre Ann Morrison Park para saber que estaba a punto de caer un buen aguacero. El dolor sordo de su muslo derecho era un claro indicio de que hoy, simplemente, no iba a ser su dia.

Cuando sintió que los estiramientos habían calentado sus músculos, cambio de pierna. La mayoría de los días el único recuerdo del disparo de la 9 mm que le había desgarrado la carne cambiándole la vida para siempre, era la cicatriz de quince centímetros que le atravesaba el muslo. Después de nueve meses, e incontables horas de intensa fisioterapia, pudo olvidar al fin la placa y los tornillos del fémur. A no ser que la lluvia o los cambios de presión barométrica le diesen la lata.

Draco se enderezo y giro la cabeza de un lado a otro como un boxeador. Luego busco en el bolsillo de los pantalones – que el mismo había cortado – un paquete de cigarrillos. Saco uno y lo encendió con un Zippo. Por encima de la llama del mechero vio que, a menos de medio metro, un ganso blanco clavaba los ojos en el. El ave se acerco bamboleándose, estiro su largo cuello y grazno mostrando su lengua rosada a través del pico anaranjado.

Con un golpe de muñeca Draco cerró el Zippo y metió el paquete y el mechero en el bolsillo. Exhalo una larga bocada de humo mientras el ganso agachaba la cabeza fijando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos en las pelotas de Draco.

**ni se te ocurra, bicho, o te pateare como a un ****balón de futbol.**

Durante unos tensos segundos sostuvieron la mirada, luego el ave echo la cabeza hacia atrás, giro sobre los pies palmeados y se alejo bamboleándose, lanzando una ultima mirada a Draco antes de saltar la cuneta para reunirse con los demás gansos.

- **Cobarde**—mascullo si apartar la mirada del ave.

Incluso más que la lluvia, la presión atmosférica, o los astutos abogados a Draco le desagradaban los chivatos de la poli. Conocía a más de uno que no dudaría en joder a su esposa, madre o mejor amigo para salvar su lamentable culo. Le debía la cicatriz de la pierna a su ultimo informante, Robby Martin

La duplicidad de Robby Martin le había costado a Draco un pedazo de su cuerpo y el trabajo que mas le gustaba. En cambio al joven camello le había costado la vida.

Draco se apoyo contra el lateral de un Caprice de color indefinido y dio una honda calada al cigarrillo el humo le quemo la garganta llenándole los pulmones de alquitrán y nicotina la nicotina calmo su ansiedad como la caricia suave de una amante. Sin embargo, en lo que a el concernía, solo había una cosa mejor que llenar los pulmones de toxinas.

Por desgracia, no había disfrutado de eso desde que habia roto su relación con Wendy, su ultima novia. Wendy habia sido una gran cocinera y la ropa ceñida le quedaba genial, pero no podía compartir el futuro con una mujer que se habia puesto histérica por haberse olvidado del dia que cumplían dos meses juntos acusándolo de ser " poco romántico". Caray, era tan romántico como el que mas, aunque eso no quería decir que tuviera que comportarse como un bobo y un estupido todo el tiempo.

Draco dio otra larga calada. Incluso aunque no hubiera ocurrido la cagada del aniversario, la relación con Wendy no habría llegado a ninguna parte. No habia entendido que necesitaba pasar tiempo con _Sam. _Se habia sentido celosa de su loro, pero si Draco no prestaba atención a _Sam, _este acabaría por comerse los muebles.

Draco exhalo lentamente y observo el humo suspendido frente a su cara. Habia dejado de fumar hacia tres meses y ya habia vuelto a caer en el vicio. Pero hoy no podía dejarlo. Ni probablemente mañana. Tenía un buen motivo para ello.

Lucchetti, su capitán, lo habia jodido bien, razón de mas para volver a fumar.

Entrecerró los ojos tras el humo clavandolos después en una mujer con una abundante melena de rizos castaños hasta la cintura. La brisa le agito el cabello que floto sobre los hombros. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que estaba parada en mitad de Ann Morrison Park estirando los brazos hacia arriba como una diosa adorando el cielo gris.

Su nombre era Hermione Granger y poseía una tienda de curiosidades en el distrito histórico de Hyde Park junto con su socio, Kevin Carter. Ambos eran sospechosos de utilizar la tienda como tapadera de otros negocios más lucrativos como la venta de antigüedades robadas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba fichado y nunca habrían atraído la atención de la policía si hubieran seguido operando a pequeña escala, pero les habia podido la avaricia. La semana anterior habían robado una famosa pintura impresionista al hombre más rico del estado, Norris Hillard, mas conocido como "El Rey de las Patatas". En Idaho su poder e influencia solo eran inferiores al poder de Dios. Solo alguien con un buen para de cojones le robaría un Monet al Rey de las Patatas. Hasta ahora, Hermione Granger y Kevin Carter eran las mejores pistas del caso. Un informante de la cárcel habia dado sus nombres a la policía y cuando los Hillard revisaron sus registros habian descubierto que seis meses antes Carter habia estado en casa de los Hillard examinando una colección de lámparas Tiffany.

Draco aspiro el humo y lo exhalo lentamente. La pequeña tienda de antigüedades en Hyde Park era la tapadera perfecta y hubiera apostado el huevo izquierdo a que el señor Carter y la se;orita Granger solo esperaban a que se enfriaran las cosas para entregar el Monet a algún traficante de arte a cambio de un montón de pasta. La mejor manera de recuperarla era encontrar la pintura antes de que pasara al traficante y desapareciera.

El Rey de las Patatas le habia montado una buena bronca al alcalde Walker que a su vez se la habia montado al capitán Lucchetti y a los detectives de la brigada antirrobo. El estrés hacia que algunos polis se volcaran en la botella, pero Draco no. No era de los que les gustaba empinar el codo. Mientras vigilaba a la sospechosa tomo otra larga calada del cigarrillo y repaso mentalmente todos los datos que habia conseguido sobre la señorita Granger.

Sabia que habia nacido y crecido en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Idaho. Su padre habia muerto cuando era niña, y habia vivido con su madre, su tía y su abuelo.

Tenía 28 años, media casi uno setenta y cinco y pesaba alrededor de sesenta kilos. Sus piernas eran largas. Sus pantalones no. La vio inclinarse hasta tocar el suelo con las manos y disfruto de la vista igual que del pitillo. Después que le habian asignado la tarea de seguirla habia desarrollado un profundo aprecio por la dulce forma de su trasero.

Draco nunca le habia hablado, pero habia estado lo suficientemente cerca de la como para saber que tenia todas las curvas adecuadas en los lugares precisos.

La observó hacer algún tipo de estiramiento de yoga sobre un solo pie antes de empezar a correr con un trote corto. Draco lanzo el cigarro ala hierba y se aparto del chevy la siguió a través del parque y atravesó la cinta de asfalto negro conocido como el cinturón verde.

El cinturón verde corría paralelo al río Boise y se abría paso por la capital conectando los ocho parques principales a lo largo de su recorrido.

Draco controlo su respiración, lenta y pausada, mientras corría al mismo ritmo que la mujer que iba a quince metros por delante de el. Toda la semana anterior, desde el robo, la habia seguido aprendiendo sus hábitos, la clase de información que no podía obtener del gobierno o de archivos, ya fueran públicos o privados.

Hasta donde el sabia, ella siempre hacia el mismo recorrido de mas de tres kilómetros. Corría mirando constantemente a su alrededor. Le preocupaba que sospechara que la seguía, pero habia tenido cuidado de ponerse ropa diferente todos los días y de aparcar en sitios distintos.

Dos hombres corrían por el cinturón verde hacia el. Cuando arrebataron ala señorita Granger, giraron la cabeza y observaron el balanceo de sus pantalones cortos y blancos.

Cuando volvieron a mirar al frente, llevaban idénticas sonrisas de aprecio. Draco no les culpo por intentar echarle una última mirada. Tenía largas piernas y un culo fabuloso. Era una pena que estuviera destinado a ser tapado por un uniforme de prisión.

La silueta de Hermione se dirigía hacia el zoológico y la zona de juegos infantiles. Comenzó a seguirla de nuevo. Por lo que podía ver, el parque estaba vacío. Cualquiera con un poco de materia gris en la cabeza se habría apresurado a largarse antes de que estallase la inminente tormenta. Pero solo el parque pareciera estar vacio no quería decir que la sospechosa no fuera a reunirse con alguien.

Cuando un sospechoso se apartaba del patrón habitual normalmente quería decir que algo estaba a punto de suceder. El sabor de la adrenalina desbordo su garganta y le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

La perdió de vista una vez mas mientras pasaba por delante de los aseos y desaparecía en la parte de atrás. Años de experiencia le hicieron mantener las distancias mientras esperaba verla de nuevo. Cuando después de un momento no aparecía, se metió la mano bajo la sudadera y abrió el cierre de su pistolera. Se apretó contra la pared y escucho.

Una bolsa de plástico abandonada revoloteo sobre el suelo, pero no hoyo nada mas excepto el viento y las hojas moviéndose por encima de su cabeza. Desde su posición agachada cualquiera podía verlo perfectamente; tendría que haberse quedado atrás. Rodeo el lateral del edificio y en ese momento alguien le rocío los ojos con un bote de laca. El chorro le dio de lleno en la cara en inmediatamente se le nublo la vista. Un puño agarro su sudadera y una rodilla golpeo entre sus muslos; sus testículos se salvaron por unos centímetros. Se le atoro el músculo de la pierna izquierda y se habría doblado en dos si no hubiera sido por el sólido hombro que bloqueo su pecho con un golpe seco. Resolló cuando se vio impulsado contra la pared que tenia detrás. Las esposas que llevaba en la pretina de sus pantalones cortos se clavaron en la espalda.

A través de sus pestañas pegoteadas por Miss Clairol, contemplo a Hermione Granger de pie en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Draco no se movió, esperando que el dolor que atravesaba su mulo remitiera pronto mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Ella se habia tirado sobre el y habia intentado ponerle las gónadas por corbata.

- **Jesús**- gimio – **Es usted una loca hija de perra.**

- **Puede ser, deme una escusa para no romperle las rodillas**.

Draco parpadeo varias veces para aclararse la visión. Lentamente, aparto la mirada de su cara y bajo por sus brazos, a sus manos. _Joder_. En una mano agarraba firmemente el bote de laca con el dedo en la boquilla, pero en la otra llevaba lo que parecía ser una Derringer. Y no apuntaba a sus rodillas precisamente, sino directo a su nariz.

Se quedo totalmente quieto. Odiaba con toda su alma que lo apuntaran con una pistola.

-**ponga el arma en el suelo** – ordeno. No sabía si la Derringer estaba cargada

Ni siquiera sabía si funcionaba, pero tampoco quería llegar a averiguarlo. Alzo la vista cuando ella volvió a mirarlo. Su respiración era irregular, sus ojos cafés mostraban una mirada salvaje. Parecía totalmente desequilibrada.

- **Que alguien llame ala policía!** – comenzó a gritar ella frenéticamente.

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido. No solo le habia pateado el culo, sino que además se ponía a gritar. Si lograba retenerlo, iba a tener que descubrirse y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Solo pensar que tenia que entrar ala comisaría de policia con la sospechosa numero uno del caso Hillard – una sospechosa que no sabia que lo era – y aclarar como lo habia derribado con un bote de laca le ponía los pelos de punta.

- **Ponga el arma en el suelo** – repitió.

**- Ni lo sueñe! Usted es como la mierda que llena las calles, pura escoria.**

No creía que hubiera otra alma en 30 metros ala redonda, pero no estaba seguro y lo último que necesitaba era que llegara un héroe al rescate.

- **Que alguien me ayude, por favor!!** – grito lo bastante fuerte como para que la oyeran en los condados limítrofes.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Jamás podría olvidar esto y no quería imaginarse la cara de Walker y Lucchetti. Draco aun seguía en la lista negra del jefe por haber disparado a Robby Martin. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en imaginar lo que le diría su jefe _" la haz vuelto a cagar, Malfoy!",_ gritaría bien alto antes de mandarlo a patrullar las calles y esta vez, el jefe tendría razón.

- **Que alguien llame al 991!**

- **Deje de gritar** – ordeno el con su mejor voz de policia.

- **Necesito a un policia!**

- **joder, señora** – dijo apretando los dientes - , **yo soy **_**policia!**_

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero ella hizo un movimiento amenazador con la pequeña arma y decidió intentarlo otra vez.

**- Llevo la placa en el bolsillo izquierdo.**

**- No se mueva** – advirtió ella de nuevo.

Unos enmarañados rizos castaños enmarcaban su rostro; tal vez debería haber usado parte de la laca en la cabeza en lugar de en su cara. Le templaba la mano cuando sujeto el pelo detrás de la oreja. En un momento podría aplastarla contra el suelo, pero primero tendría que distraerla o correr el riesgo de que le disparara. Y esta vez, en un lugar que era poco probable que se recuperase.

- **Puede meter la mano en mi bolsillo usted misma. No moveré ni un dedo.**

Odiaba atacar alas mujeres. Odiaba tener que aplastarla contra el suelo. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas tampoco importaba mucho.

**- No soy estupida. Eso no me lo trago desde la escuela secundaria.**

**- Oh, por el amor de Dios** – Lucho por controlar su temperamento y gano por los pelos – **tiene permiso para llevar arma?**

- **Venga ya** – contesto -. **Usted no es poli. Es un acosador!! Ojala hubiera un poli por aquí que lo arrestase por haberme seguido a todos lados la semana pasada. Hay una ley en este estado contra los acosadores, sabe?** – Tomo una bocada de aire y exhalo lentamente -. **Apuesto a que tiene antecedentes por algún tipo de conducta inapropiada. Es muy probable que sea uno de esos psicópatas que hacen llamadas telefónicas obscenas y jadean. Me juego lo que quiera a que esta en libertad bajo fianza por acoso sexual.** – Volvió a inspirar profundamente y sacudió el bote de laca-. **Creo que después de todo será mejor que me de su cartera.**

Nunca en sus quince años de carrera habia sido tan descuidado como para dejar que un sospechoso – mucho menos si era mujer – tuviera ventaja sobre el.

Le latían las sienes y le dolía el muslo. Le escocían los ojos y tenia las pestañas pegadas.

- **Esta chiflada, señora** – dijo con voz relativamente calmada mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo.

- **De veras? Tal como yo lo veo es usted quien parece un loco.** – Su mirada no lo abandono mientras alcanzaba la cartera-. **Tengo que saber su nombre para decírselo ala policia pero apuesto a que ya saben quien es.**

Ella no sabia cuanta razón tenia, pero Draco desaprovecho la ocasión hablando. En cuanto ella abrió la cartera y miro la placa que habia dentro, sus piernas hicieron un movimiento de tijera sobre sus pantorrillas. Ella cayo al suelo y el se echo encima, inmovilizándola con su peso. Hermione se retorció de un lado a otro, empujando sus hombros, llevando la Derringer peligrosamente cerca de la oreja izquierda. Draco la agarro por las muñecas y se las estiro por encima de la cabeza usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla contra el suelo.

Permaneció tendida sobre ella, oprimiéndole los senos contra su pecho y apretándole las caderas contra las suyas. Le sujeto las manos por encima de su cabeza y aunque el forcejeo la habia dejado débil, se negó a darse por vencida. Su rostro entraba a casi dos centímetros del suyo y sus narices chocaron un par de veces. Aspiraba profundamente y sus ojos cafés lo miraban enormes y llenos de pánico mientras seguía luchando por liberar las muñecas, enredando sus piernas con las de el. A Draco se le habia subido el borde de la sudadera a la altura de las axilas y sentía contra el estomago la piel calida y suave de su vientre.

- **Es un poli de verdad!** – sus senos subieron y bajaron mientras luchaba por respirar debajo de su pecho.

El se levantaría tan pronto como le quitara la Derringer.

**- Oh gracias a Dios!** – respiro hondo y Draco pudo sentir como se relajaba bajo el-. **Que alivio. Creía que era un psicópata pervertido**.

Una sonrisa radiante ilumino su rostro mientras lo miraba. El acababa de arrestarla y ella parecía completamente feliz. No el tipo de felicidad que solía aparecer en la cara de una mujer cuando se encontraba en esa posición, sino más bien como la de alguien risueño. No solo era una ladrona, era un diez-noventa y seis: definitivamente una loca de atar.

- **Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio** – dijo quitándole la Derringer de los dedos-. **Tiene derecho…**

**- Habla enserio? De verdad va a arrestarme?**

-**… a un abogado **– continuo, con una mano aun sujetando las suyas sobre la cabeza mientras con la otra lanzaba la pistola a varios metros.

**- Pero en realidad no es un arma. Quiero decir lo es, pero no lo es. Es una Derringer del siglo XIX, una antigüedad, así que no creo que se la pueda considerar un arma. Y además, no esta cargada, e incluso si lo estuviera no haría un agujero demasiado grande. Solo la llevaba porque estaba muy asustada. Usted ha estado siguiéndome toda la semana**-. Ella se detuvo y arqueo las dos cejas a la vez**-. Porque me ha estado siguiendo?**

En vez de responder, Draco termino de leerle sus derechos, luego rodó apartándose de ella. Recogió la pequeña pistola y se levanto con cuidado. No iba a contestar a sus preguntas. No cuando ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer ahora con ella. No cuando lo habia acusado de ser un pervertido y un psicópata, intentando convertirlo en una soprano. No confiaba en si mismo para hablar con ella de nada mas que lo estrictamente necesario.

**- Lleva mas armas?**

**- No**

**- Ahora, muy lentamente, va a vaciar los bolsillos.**

**- Solo llevo las llaves del coche** – mascullo mientras hacia lo que le pedía. Sujeto las llaves en alto y las dejo caer en la palma de su mano. Draco las copio y las metió en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- **Coloque las manos contra la pared.**

**- Va a cachearme?**

**- Exacto** – respondió, y señalo el muro de ladrillo.

**- Le gusta hacer esto, verdad?** – pregunto por encima del hombro.

Mientras su mirada paseaba por su trasero redondo y sus largas piernas, el deslizo la pequeña pistola en la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos.

- **Exacto **– repitió y coloco las manos en sus hombros.

Movió las palmas hacia abajo por sus costados, a través de la espalda y alrededor de la cintura. Deslizo la mano bajo el borde de la sudadera y le palpo la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos. Sintió la piel suave y el frío metal del aro del ombligo. Luego deslizo la mano hacia arriba entre los montículos de sus senos.

-**Oiga, cuidado con esas manos!**

**- No se excites** – advirtió -. **Para mi es solo trabajo.**

Después palpo hacia debajo de sus piernas, luego se arrodillo para mirar en los reversos de los calcetines. No se molesto en tratar de palpar cualquier cosa escondida entre sus muslos. No era que confiase en ella, pero creía que hubiera podido correr con un arma entre las bragas.

**- Una vez que este en la ****cárcel, pago la fianza y me voy a casa?**

**- Cuando el juez fije la fianza y se pague, podrá marcharse a casa.**

Ella trato de volverse para mirarlo, pero las manos en sus caderas se lo impidieron.

**- Nunca me han arrestado antes.**

El ya lo sabía.

**- Voy a ser arrestada verdad? Con huellas digitales, fotos y todo eso?**

Draco le palpo la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos una última vez.

**- Si señora, con huellas digitales y fotografías de identificación.**

Hermione se giro. Achico los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

- hasta ahora no creía que hablara en serio. Pensaba que trataba de ajustar cuentas conmigo por darle un rodillazo en… su parte privada.

- **Apunto mal** – aclaro Draco secamente.

- **Esta seguro?**

Draco se irguió, metió la mano en la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos y saco las esposas.

- **No es posible equivocarse en eso.**

**- Oh** – sonó realmente decepcionada-. Bueno, aun no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto. Si tuviera un poco de decencia admitiría que todo es culpa suya.- hizo una pausa e inspiro profundamente-. Se esta creando mal Karma y estoy segura que luego lo lamentara.

Draco la miro a los ojos y le coloco las esposas en las muñecas. El ya lo lamentaba bastante. Lamentaba haber sido golpeado en el culo por una presunta delincuente, y lamentaba profundamente haber revelado su tapadera. Sabía que sus problemas acababan de empezar.

La primera gota de lluvia le golpeo la mejilla y Draco levanto la mirada al nubarrón que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Tres gotas más le dieron en la frente y la barbilla. Se rió sin humor.

- **Jodidamente fantástico.**

-------------------------------------o--------------------o------------------------o----------------------

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen sus comentarios =)

Los contestare con gusto

Saludos

Besos

Adrianitaa=)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí tienen otro capitulo.

Y va dedicado a alastor82 por haber sido la primera en dejarme un review muchas gracias alastor82!! Espero y haya sido de tu agrado.

OJO: esta historia no es mía es de Rachel Gibson solo es prestada=) y también los personajes son de nuestra querida J. K. Rowling.

---------o--------o-----------o----------

Por alguna razón, cada vez que Hermione había imaginado un interrogatorio de la policía veía a Dustin Hoffman en _Marathon man._ Siempre era en una habitación oscura, con un foco y un nazi enloquecido con un taladro dentista.

La habitación en la que se encontraba no era así. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas sin ventanas que dejaran paso a los rayos del solo de junio. Sillas de metal rodeaban una mesa de madera barata con un teléfono en uno de los extremos. Un póster, que advertía contra los peligros de las drogas, colgaba en la puerta cerrada.

En una esquina de la habitación había una cámara de video, la brillante luz roja indicaba que estaba funcionando. Había estado de acuerdo en que grabaran el interrogatorio. Que mas daba? Era inocente. Creía que si cooperaba, aceleraría todo el proceso y podría irse a casa antes. Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Además, los domingos y los lunes eran los únicos días libres y todavía tenia muchísimo que hacer antes del _Coeur Festival _del fin de semana siguiente.

Hermione respiro hondo varias veces, controlando la cantidad de oxigeno que inhalaba por miedo a perder el conocimiento o hiperventilar. "Elimina la tensión", se dijo a si misma. "Estas tranquila". Levanto la mano y se paso los dedos por el cabello. No estaba tranquila y sabia que no lo estaría hasta que se fuese a casa. Solo entonces podría encontrar la paz interior y expulsar la carga estática de su cabeza.

Las huellas de tinta negra manchaban las yemas de sus dedos y todavía podía sentir la presión de las esposas que ya no llevaba en las muñecas. El detective Malfoy la había hecho caminar a través del parque bajo la lluvia esposada como una criminal, y su único consuelo era que el no había disfrutado del paseo mas que ella.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero se había dado cuenta de que el se masajeaba el muslo derecho varias veces. Asumió que ella era la responsable de su lesión y supuso que debía sentir lastima, aunque no sentía ni una pizca. Estaba asustada y confundida; aun tenía las ropas húmedas. Y todo por culpa de el. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era sufrir con ella.

Después de ser fichada por asalto con agravante oficial de policía – además de tenencia ilícita de armas – había sido conducida a una pequeña sala de interrogatorios. Frente a Hermione estaban sentados Malfoy y el capitán Lucchetti. Los dos hombres que querían saber algo sobre antigüedades robadas. Sus cabezas estaban inclinadas sobre un bloc de notas negro y debatían en voz baja. No sabía que tenían que ver unas antigüedades robadas con el cargo del asalto. Pero ellos parecían pensar que todo estaba relacionado y ninguno parecía tener intención de explicárselo.

Incluso peor que la confusión era saber que no podía levantarse y marcharse cuando quisiera. Estaba a merced del detective Malfoy. Hacia poco menos de una hora que lo conocía, pero ya sabia que el no tendría piedad.

Había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que lo vio parado bajo un árbol de Ann Morrison Park. Ella paso por su lado mientras hacia footing y no se habría fijado en el si no hubiera sido por la nube de humo que rodeaba su cabeza. Probablemente no habría vuelto a pensar en el si no lo hubiese visto al dia siguiente en Alberston comprando una tarta helada. Esa vez se había fijado en los poderosos muslos que rellenaban sus pantalones cortados y en el pelo que se le rizaba ligeramente bajo la gorra de béisbol. Sus ojos eran grises y la habían mirado con tal intensidad que un extraño escalofrío de placer se le extendió por la espalda.

Hacia años que se había jurado renunciar a los hombres impresionantes, solo causaban angustia y caos continúo en cuerpo, mente y alma. Eran como las barritas Snickers, tenían una pinta estupenda y estaban riquísimas, pero nunca podrían pasar por una comida equilibrada. De vez en cuando tenia deseos, pero a esas alturas de su vida estaba mucho mas interesada en el alma de un hombre que en sus glúteos. Una mente brillante era muchísimo mas atrayente.

Unos días después lo había divisado sentado en un coche frente ala oficina de correos, luego lo vio aparcado mas abajo, al lado de Anomaly, su tienda de curiosidades. Al principio se había dicho que imaginaba cosas. Por que iba a seguirla un tipo tan atractivo? Pero alo largo de la semana lo vio varias veces mas, nunca demasiado cerca como para echarse encima de ella, pero tampoco demasiado lejos.

Aun así, siguió pensando que eran cosas de su imaginación, hasta que el dia anterior se lo había encontrado en Barnes & Noble. Ella estaba comprando otra tanda de libros sobre aceites esenciales cuando al levantar la mirada lo vio merodeando en la sección de salud de mujeres. Llevaba una camisa que destacaba su musculosa apariencia; obviamente no era alguien que tuviera problemas con el síndrome premenstrual. Ese detalle la convenció finalmente de que la estaba acechando un psicópata. Inmediatamente llamo a la policía y si bien le dijeron que podía pasarse por comisaría y poner una denuncia contra "el corredor fumador misterioso", no se podía hacer gran cosa puesto que en realidad, el no había hecho nada malo. La policía no resulto de gran ayuda y ni siquiera se molesto en dejar su nombre.

Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior. La mayor parte se la había pasado tumbada y despierta ideando un plan. Al cabo de un rato la estrategia había tomado buen cariz. Atraería al corredor misterioso a un lugar público, al parque, junto a la zona de juegos infantiles, delante del zoológico. Lo conduciría hasta allí y gritaría como una loca pidiendo ayuda. Aun ahora pensaba que había sido un buen plan, pero desafortunadamente no había previsto dos detalles muy importantes: el mal tiempo que había acabado por ahuyentar a la gente y, claro esta, su presunto acosador no era tal. Era un poli.

La primera vez que lo vio bajo un árbol, había sido como clavar los ojos en el amigo de Francis, "el cachas caliente" del calendario de amor. Ahora mientras lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, se pregunto como podía haberlo confundido con un cachas de calendario. Con la sucia sudadera que todavía llevaba puesta y el pañuelo rojo atado alrededor de su cabeza se parecía más a uno de esos motoristas de los Ángeles del Infierno.

- **no se que quieren de mi -** declaro Hermione, pasando la mirada de Malfoy al otro hombre-. **Creía que estaba aquí por lo que sucedió en el parque.**

- **ha visto esto alguna vez?- ** pregunto Malfoy mientras deslizaba una foto hacia ella.

Hermione había visto la misma foto en el periódico local. Había leído sobre el robo del Monet de Hillard y lo había oído en las noticias locales y nacionales.

**- Lo reconoce?**

**- Reconozco un Monet cuando lo veo** - sonrío con tristeza y deslizo la foto por la mesa**-. También he leído el Stateman. Esa es la pintura que fue robada al señor Hillard.**

**- Que me puede contar sobre eso?-** Malfoy clavo su mirada de policía en ella como si pudiera verle la respuesta a su pregunta escrita en la frente.

Hermione intento no dejarse aminalar, pero no pudo evitarlo. La tenía intimidada. Era un hombre muy grande y ella se sentía muy pequeña encerrada con el en aquella habitación.

**- se lo mismo que cualquier persona que se haya interesado en el robo.-** y era bastante, pues el robo aun seguía siendo noticia.

- **le interesa el arte?** – pregunto el, su voz profunda pareció llenar cada recoveco de la habitación.

**- por supuesto, yo misma soy artista.-** bueno, ella era mas bien alguien que pintaba, no una artista. Aunque podía conseguir un parecido razonable, nunca había dominado del todo la complejidad de retratar de manera realista las manos y los pies. Pero le encantaba pintar y eso era lo que importaba.

**- entonces ****entenderá que el señor Hillard este tan ansioso por recuperar el cuadro** – dijo, dejando la fotografía a un lado.

- **me imagino que si** – Pero aun no entendía que tenia que ver eso con ella. Hubo una época en la que Norris Hillard había sido amigo de la familia, pero de eso hacia mucho tiempo.

**- Ha visto o se ha encontrado alguna vez con este hombre?** – le pregunto Draco mientras deslizaba otra foto hacia ella -. **Su nombre es Sal Katzinger.**

Hermione miro la foto y negó con la cabeza. El hombre no solo tenía el par de gafas más gruesas que había visto nunca, sino que su aspecto parecía amarillento, casi enfermizo. Por supuesto, era posible que se hubiera encontrado antes con el y no lo reconociera. La foto, desde luego, no había sido tomada en las mejores circunstancias. Seguro que sus propias fotos de identificación eran atroces.

- **No. No creo haberlo visto nunca** – respondió, deslizando la foto hacia el.

– pregunto el otro hombre.

Hermione volvió la mirada al hombre de más edad con el pelo entrecano. Su tarjeta de identificación se leía capitán Lucchetti. Ella había visto demasiadas películas para no saber que el representaba el papel del "poli bueno" frente a Malfoy, que hacia de "poli malo", aunque eso no lo hacia menos duro que Malfoy. Aun así, los dos, Lucchetti parecía el más agradable. Le recordaba a su tío Judd y además, su aura era menos hostil que la del detective.

**- Kevin? Que tiene que ver Kevin con ese hombre?**

**- El señor Katzinger es un ladrón profesional. Es muy bueno y solo roba lo mejor. Hace una semana fue arrestado por robar casi veinticinco mil dólares de antigüedades. Mientras estuvo bajo custodia, declaro que sabia quien podía tener la pintura del señor Hillard** – la informo el capitán Lucchetti moviendo una de sus manos sobre el montón de fotos-. No dijo que le habían propuesto robar el Monet, aunque no acepto el trabajo.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en el asiento.

-**Por que no me cuentan todo esto? Creo que deberían hablarlo con el** – dijo apuntando a la foto de la mesa.

**- Lo hicimos, y durante la confesión delato al traficante - ** Lucchetti hizo una pausa mirándola como si esperara algún tipo de reacción.

Hermione supuso que se estaba refiriendo a un traficante de arte. Pero seguía sin saber que tenia que ver con ella.

**- ****Quizá debería decirme exactamente que quiere dar a entender**.- señalo con la cabeza en dirección a Malfoy -. **Y por que me ha estado siguiendo "El motorista del infierno" todos estos días?**

Malfoy mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mientras la cara del capitán permanecía impasible.

**- Según el ****señor Katzinger, su socio compra y vende antigüedades sabiendo que son robadas**.- El capitán Lucchetti hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: **también es sospechoso de ser un intermediario en el robo Hillard. Eso le hace culpable de un montón de cosas, incluyendo robo a gran escala.**

Ella se quedo sin aliento.

**-Kevin? No puede ser. Ese señor Katzinger miente!**

**-Ya. Y por que iba a mentir?** – Pregunto Lucchetti **-. Llegamos a un acuerdo a cambio de su confesión.**

-**Kevin nunca haría eso** – aseguro ella. Su corazón latía desbocado y, por más que tragaba aire, nada apaciguaba su espíritu ni aclaraba su mente.

-**Como lo sabe?**

**-Solo se que es así. Se que nunca se involucraría en algo ilegal.**

**-En serio?-** La expresión de los ojos de Malfoy le decía que estaba exasperado como sonaba-.** Puede decirme por que? **

Hermione lo recorrió brevemente con la mirada. Varios mechones de cabello rubio se le habían soltado del pañuelo y le caían sobre la frente. El alcanzo el bloc de notas y comenzó a garabatear con una pluma. La energía negativa le rodeaba como una nube negra y atravesaba el espacio entre ellos. Obviamente le costaba controlar la cólera.

-**Pues bien** – comenzó, y paseo la mirada de un hombre a otro-. **En primer lugar, lo conozco desde hace varios años. Ciertamente me enteraría si vendiese antigüedades robadas. Trabajamos juntos casi todos los días. Si el estuviera ocultando un secreto de ese calibre, lo sabría.**

**-Como?-** pregunto el capitán Lucchetti.

No parecía el tipo de hombre que creyera en auras, así que se abstuvo de mencionarle que no había percibido ningún aura negra rodeando a Kevin últimamente.

-**Solo lo sabría.**

**-Alguna otra razón?-** pregunto Malfoy

-**Si, es Acuario**.

La pluma del detective salio disparada por el aire, dio varias vueltas y aterrizo en alguna parte detrás de el.

-**Cielo santo!** – gimió el como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Hermione lo miro con chispas en los ojo

**-Pues bien, es una buena ****razón. Los acuario odian mentir y hacer trampa. Odian la hipocresía y la duplicidad, Abraham Lincoln era Acuario, lo sabia?**

**-No, no lo sabia – **contesto el capitán Lucchetti tomando el bloc de notas. Se lo puso delante y tomo una pluma de plata del bolsillo de su camisa.-** en realidad creo que no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. El cargo del asalto con agravante a un oficial de policía conlleva una pena de un máximo de quince años.**

**-Quince ****años?! En primer lugar, nunca le habría asaltado si el no me hubiera estado siguiendo. Y de todas maneras no fue un asalto de verdad. Soy pacifista.**

**-los pacifistas no llevan armas.- **le recordó Malfoy**.**

Hermione ignoro adrede al hosco detective.

**-****señorita Granger – **continuo el capitán**-, además del cargo de asalto, hay que añadir el de robo a gran escala. Puede llegar a pasarse quince años en la cárcel. Ese si es un problema bastante grave señorita Granger.**

**-robo a gran escala? YO?! – **se llevo una mano al corazón** -. Por que?**

**- El Monet de Hillard.**

**-Creen que yo tuve algo que ver con el robo de la pintura robada al señor Hillard?**

**-Esta implicada.**

**-Esperen un momento – **replico plantando la manos sobre la mensa**-. Creen que robe el Monet del señor Hillard? – **Se habría reído de la situación si no fuera tan poco divertida**-. Nunca jamás he robado nada en mi vida – su conciencia cósmica escogió aquel momento para disentir con ella-. Bueno a menos que cuente lo de la barrita de caramelo Chiko Stix cuando tenia siete años, pero me sentí tan mal después que realmente no la disfrute mucho.**

**- señorita Granger- **interrumpió Malfoy-,** me importa un carajo la maldita barrita de caramelo que robo cuando tenia siete años.**

La mirada de Hermione se movió entre los dos hombres. El capitán Lucchetti parecía confuso mientras profundas arrugas surcaban la frente de Malfoy y las comisuras de su boca.

Cualquier atisbo de paz y serenidad la había abandonado hacia mucho rato y tenia los nervios a flor de piel. No pudo contener las lagrimas que anegaron sus ojos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tal vez no debería haber renunciado al derecho de tener un abogado, pero hasta ahora no había creído que necesitara uno. En el pequeño pueblo donde había nacido y crecido, conocía a todo el mundo, incluyendo a los oficiales de policía. Siempre traían a casa a su tía Yolanda después de que se hubiera adueñado sin querer de la propiedad de otra persona.

Por supuesto, había solo tres oficiales en su ciudad natal, pero eran algo más que solo tres hombres que patrullaban las calles. Eran personas estupendas que ayudaban a la gente.

Bajo las manos a su regazo y volvió a mirarlos a través de las lagrimas. El capitán Lucchetti seguía observándola, parecía tan cansado como ella. Malfoy había desaparecido. Probablemente había ido a buscar unas empulgueras

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan asustada en su vida, incluso sentía temblores por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiro y se limpio las lágrimas con las manos. Estaba metida en un gran lío. Una hora antes había creído que la dejarían marchar en cuanto se percataran de que no habían hecho nada malo. Bueno, nada realmente malo. Nunca habría llevado la Deringer si no se hubiera sentido amenazada por el detective Malfoy y además, en Idaho, no se consideraba un delito tan grave llevar un arma. Sin embargo, ellos pensaban que estaba involucrada de alguna manera en algo muy gordo; no solo ella, también Kevin.

**-Por que no le echa un vistazo a esto? **– sugirió el capitán Lucchetti, deslizando dos folios y un montón de polaroids hacia ella.

Las antigüedades de las fotos eran en su mayor parte de origen oriental; unas cuantas eran Staffordshire. Además, si eran verdaderas antigüedades y no reproducciones, debían de ser muy caras. Se fijo en las tasaciones de los seguros. No eran reproducciones.

**-Que me puede decir sobre estas?**

**-Diría que este plano de la dinastía Ming esta más cerca de los siete mil que de los ocho mil, pero la tasación es razonable.**

**-Vende este tipo de cosas en la tienda? **

-**Podría, pero no lo hago** – respondió mientras leía las descripciones de varios artículos más**-. Estas cosas generalmente se venden mejor en subastas o en tiendas que se dedican estrictamente alas antigüedades. La gente no viene a Anomaly buscando un Staffordshire. Si uno de mis clientes recogiese esta pequeña lechera y mirase la etiqueta, pondría de nuevo en el estante donde probablemente permanecería varios años.**

**-****había visto estos artículos anteriormente?**

Ella dejo los papeles e un lado y miro al capitán al otro lado de la mesa.

**-Me acusa de robarlos?**

**-Sabemos que fueron robados en una casa de Warm Springs Avenue hace tres meses.**

**-Yo no lo hice!**

**-Lo se**.- Lucchetti sonrío, luego se inclino sobre la mesa para palmearle la mano-. **Sal Ratzinger ya confeso. Escuche, si no esta involucrada en ninguna actividad ilegal, entonces no hay de que preocuparse. Pero sabemos que su novio esta hasta las pelot…, er esto.., las cejas en la venta de artículos robados.**

**Hermione frunció el ceño**

**-novio? Kevin no es mi novio. No me parece buena idea salir con compañeros de trabajo.**

El capitán ladeo la cabeza y la miro como si estuviera tratando de ordenar las piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto.

**-Entonces, no sale con el?**

**-Bueno, salimos varias veces- **continuo Hermione con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano**-, por eso se que no es una buena idea, pero fue hace años. Realmente no éramos compatibles. Es republicano. Yo demócrata.- **era la verdad, pero no la verdadera razón. La verdadera razón era demasiado personal para explicarse al hombre del otro lado de la mesa. Como podría contarle que Kevin tenia unos labios demasiado delgados y que por lo tanto no la atraía mucho? La primera vez que Kevin la beso mato cualquier atracción física que pudiera haber sentido hacia el. Pero solamente porque Kevin no tuviera unos labios decentes no quería decir que fuera culpable de algún crimen o que fuera mala persona. Malfoy tenia unos labios maravillosos y sin embargo era un autentico imbecil, lo que probaba que las apariencias si engañaban.

-**Estaría dispuesta a someterse al detector de mentiras, señorita Granger**? – pregunto Lucchetti interrumpiendo su silenciosa reflexión sobre hombres y labios.

Hermione arrugo la nariz con desagrado.

-**Habla enserio?** – La idea de realizar una prueba para demostrar que no mentía era aborrecible. Nunca mentía. Bueno no apropósito. Algunas veces había evadido la verdad, pero eso no tenia nada que ver. Mentir creaba mal karma y creía en el karma. Había crecido creyendo en el.

-**Si nos dice la verdad, no tiene porque tener miedo de hacer la prueba. Mírelo como una manera de probar su inocencia. No quiere probar que es inocente?**

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera responder y un hombre que Hermione no había visto entro. Era alto y delgado, y su escaso cabello blanco apenas cubría la rosada y brillante cabeza.

-**Hola señorita Granger** – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano -. **Soy Jerome Walker, jefe de policía. Acabo de hablar con el fiscal Blackburn y esta dispuesto a olvidarse de todo.**

**-olvidarse de que?**

**-De los cargos de tenencia ilícita de armas y asalto con agravante a un oficial de policía.**

Tenía dos opciones. Podía contratar a un abogado, acudir a los tribunales y rechazar los cargos, o podía cooperar con la policía. Ninguna de las dos cosas la convencía demasiado, pero de todas maneras podía escuchar la oferta.

**-Que tendría que hacer?**

**-firmaria un acuerdo confidencial de colaboración, ademas de permitirnos colocar a un detective de incognito en la tienda**

**-Como cliente?**

**-No, pensamos que podria hacerse pasar por un familiar que necesita trabajo.**

**-Kevin no dejara que ninguno de mis parientes vuelva a trabajar en la tienda**.- No desde que habia tenido que despedir a su primo tercero, por espantar a los clientes con sus historias de levitacion y telepatia -.** Ademas, creo que no sere de mucha ayuda. No estare en la tienda el viernes ni el sabado, voy al Coeur festival de Julia Davis Park.**

**-El festival de coors?**

**-Coeur. Corazon. Tengo un puesto para vender aceites esenciales y aromaterapias.**

**-Y Carter estara en la tienda mientras usted esta en ese festival del corazon?**

**-Si**

**-Bueno. Y que pasaria si contratara un manitas?**

**-No lo se**

**-Kevin es poco generoso con el dinero en estos momentos**- les dijo.

El jefe Walker saco dos papeles de la carpeta.

-**Y si se ofrece a pagarlo usted misma? El departamento asumiria los gastos, por supuesto.**

Quiza estaba enfocando todo ese asunto del informante desde un punto de vista equivocado. Kevin no tenia la culpa, pero puede que si aceptaba ayudar a la policia tambien lo estuviera ayudando a el. Estaba segura de que la policia no encontraria nada incriminatorio en la tienda.

Si aceptaba, el gobierno pagaria las renovaciones que queri hacer.

-A Kevin no le gusta contratar a la gente se los anuncios. Tendria que fingir que conozco a ese hombre.

La puerta se abrio y entro el detective Malfoy. Se habia cambiado los pantalones cortos y quitado en pa;uelo de la cabeza. Tenia el cabello mojado y alborotado.

Llevaba camisa blanca – con una pistolera – ce;ida su ancho pecho y estrecha cintura, donde desaparecia bajo la cinturilla de unos pantalones negros. Tenia las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y llevaba un reloj plateado en la mu;eca. En el bolsillo de la pechera, aun lado de la corbata negra, llevaba prendida la identificación. Tenia la mirada clavada en ella mientras le daba al jefe una tercera hoja de papel.

El capitan echo un vistazo ala hoja, después la deslizo a traves de la mesa y le ofrecio un boligrafo.

-Que es esto? – centro la atención en el documento y trato de ignorar al detective Malfoy.

-El acuerdo de colaboración – contesto Walker-. Tiene novio?

-No-. Nego con la cabeza y miro el documento que tenia delanto. Llevaba algun tiempo sin tener una relacion seria. Encontrar a un hombre interesante y atractivo resultaba estremadamente difícil. Cuando espiritu y mente decian que si, su cuerpo se las arreglaba para decir no. Y viceversa. Se paso los dedos por el cabello mientras estudiaba los papeles.- No tengo.

-Ahora lo tiene. Salude a su nuevo novio.

Un horrible presentimiento se apodero de ella y Hermione clavo la mirada en la almidonada camisa blanca de Draco Malfoy. Luego subio la vista desde la estrecha corbata hasta la blanca garganta, desde la barbilla a la linea firme de su boca. Curvo los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa lenta y sensual.

-Hola, ricura.

Hermione se incorporo y dejo el boligrafo a un lado.

-Quiero un abogado.

-------------------o--------------------o-----------------------o--------------------------o-----------------------o-------------

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen

Dejen sus comentarios

Los veo pronto

Saludos

Espero que les haya gustado

Besos

adrianita


	3. Chapter 4

Esto no es un capitulo…

Primero que nada perdonenme por haberme ausentado un tiempo..

Solo que estaba estudiando para mi examen de admisión y los resultados los dan ma;ana!

Espero quedarme!!

Bueno esto es para decirles que hoy me di cuenta que alguien esta escribiendo lo mismo que yo.. un tal Lado Oscuro… alastor82 yo creo que tu ya lo leiste y hasta le preguntaste si ya lo habias leido antes en otro lado. Bueno pues quiero decirles que lo empeze yo!

Ya ustedes decide a quien quieren leer pero es para aclarar todo esto..

Pronto subire el 3 chap estoy apunto de terminalo..

Esten atentos!

Ciao

Besos adrianita=D


	4. Chapter 3

Les pido muchas disculpas.. no me referia que alastor82 estuviera escribiendo la misma historia que yo, fue mi error no se que ocurrio que no se escribio el nombre del que esta robando esta historia .. se llama lado oscuro. pido mil disculpas a alastor82 por este mal entendido. Fue mi error por no haber checado antes de publicar..

Alastor82 disculpame! No me referia a que tu me estuvieras robando la historia , si no que tu ya te diste cuenta de que estan escribiendola otra vez… porque al entrar en la otra historia vi un comentario tuyo.. a eso me referia! Espero y me perdones por mi tonto error =)

Y a todos espero ya haber aclarado todo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione llamo por teléfono a su asesor fiscal, quien, a su vez, le dio el nombre de un abogado defensor. Se lo imagino como a Jerry Spence, la tele predicador, con un abrigo largo de piel de ante dispuesto a patear traseros en su nombre. En su lugar tenia a Ronald Lowman, un joven engreído con el pelo al uno y un traje Brooks Brothers. Se reunió con ella en la celda durante diez minutos, luego la dejo sola otra vez. Cuando regreso, ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo.

- Acabo de hablar con el fiscal – comenzó -. Van a seguir adelante con el proceso que han iniciado contra usted. Creen que sabe algo acerca del Monet robado al señor Hillard y no van a dejar que salga de aquí.

- No se nada sobre esa entupida pintura. Soy inocente – dijo mirando ceñuda al hombre que había contratado para proteger sus intereses.

- Escuche, señorita Granger, creo que es inocente. El caso es que el fiscal, el jefe de la policía Walker, el capitán Lucchetti y al menos un detective no lo creen.- Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, continúo -: No van a tratarla con amabilidad. Y menos ahora que sabe que usted y su socio son sospechosos. Si nos negamos a ayudarlos en esta investigación, seguirán adelante con el cargo de asalto con agravante. Pero realmente no quieren hacerlo. Quieren al señor Carter, sus libros privados y la lista de sus contactos. Quieren que colabore con ellos.

Ella ya sabia lo que querían y no necesitaba un abogado recién salido de la Facultad de Derecho se lo dijera. Si quería liberarse de todo aquello, tenia que participar en una investigación secreta de la poli. Tenia que convencer a Kevin de que había contratado a su "novio" para que se encargara de todos los arreglos pendientes de la tienda. Tenia que cerrar la boca y cruzarse de brazos mientras el detective Siniestro reunía pruebas de la participación de su buen amigo y socio en un robo a gran escala.

Por primera vez en su vida, sus creencias y sus deseos no contaban en absoluto. A nade parecía importarle que sus principios morales entran en conflicto; todos aquellos valores íntegros que había adquirido de culturas y religiones diferentes a lo largo de su vida. Le exigían que abandonara sus estrictos principios, le exigían que traicionara a un amigo.

- No creo que Kevin haya robado nada.

- No estoy aquí para representar a su socio. Estoy aquí para representarla a usted y, si el es culpable, la ha implicado en un crimen muy serio. Podría perder su negocio o, como mínimo, su reputación como mujer de negocios honesta. Y si Kevin es inocente, usted no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Asuma que es la única manera que tiene de ayudar a su socio. De no ser así tendremos que ir a juicio. Si solicitamos un juicio con jurado probablemente no iría a prisión, pero quedaría fichada.

Ella alzo la vista. La idea de quedar fichada le importaba más de lo que creía. Por supuesto, nunca antes había pensado en si misma como una infractora de la ley.

- Si acepto que vengan a la tienda, se marcharan una vez que la registren?

El se levanto y miro su reloj.

- Déjeme hablar con el fiscal a ver si puedo obtener algunas concesiones más. Quieren que colabore con ellos ya, así que supongo que las harán

- Cree que debería firmar el acuerdo?

- Depende de usted, pero seria la mejor opción. Les deja trabajar a puesta cerrada algunos días y luego se van. Me asegurare de que dejan la tienda en las mismas condiciones en las que esta ahora o mejor. Conservara el derecho al voto y a poseer un arma. Aunque le recomiendo que consiga una licencia para llevarla.

Parecía tan simple, sin embargo, aquella situación no dejaba de ser horrible. Finalmente, firmo el documento que la convertía en informante confidencial y el consentimiento de registro y se pregunto si le pondrían algún nombre en clave en plan chica Bond.

Después de que la soltaran, se fue a casa y trato de sumergirse en el placer que normalmente encontraba al hacer las mezclas de aceites esenciales. Necesitaba terminar la base para el aceite de masaje antes del Coeur Festival, pero cuando intento rellenar los pequeños frascos azules se hizo un lío y tuvo que detenerse. Tampoco tuvo mucho éxito al colocarles las etiquetas.

Su mente y espíritu estaban divididos; tenía que encontrar el equilibrio interior. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el dormitorio y trato de relajarse antes de que estallase la cabeza. Pero el rostro de Draco Malfoy invadió su mente interrumpiendo su meditación.

El detective Malfoy era todo lo opuesto a cualquier hombre que tuviera en cuenta para una cita. Tenía indomable cabello rubio, piel blanca e intensos ojos grises. La boca firme y sensual. Los hombros anchos y grandes manos impersonales. Era realmente odioso…, pero había habido días, antes de que hubiera decidido que era un acosador, que había considerado su mirada, salvaje y sensual. Como en el supermercado, cuando la había observado desde debajo de aquellas pestañas rubias y ella había comenzado a derretirse allí mismo, en el pasillo de los congelados. Su tamaño y presencia despendian fuerza y confianza y no importaba cuantas veces en su vida hubiera intentado ignorar a los machos grandes y corpulentos, nunca había tenido éxito.

Era por su propia estatura. Hacia que se inclinará por el hombre más alto que hubiera alrededor. Media uno setenta y cinco, y hasta donde podía recordar siempre había tenido problemas por su altura. Durante todos los cursos de primaria había sido la chica más alta de la clase. Había sido torpe y huesuda, y había seguido creciendo cada dia mas.

Les había rezado a todos los dioses que conocía para que intervinieran. Había querido despertar un dia con pies y pechos pequeños. Por supuesto, eso no había ocurrido, pero en el ultimo curso algunos chicos le alcanzaron en estatura y unos cuantos incluso la habían sobrepasado lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir. Su primer novio había sido el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Pero después de tres meses, la había dejado por la animadora principal, Mindy Crenshaw, que media uno sesenta.

Aun hoy tenia que recordarse no encoger los hombros cuando estaba cerca de mujeres bajas.

Hermione perdió la esperanza de encontrar su equilibrio interior y en su lugar decidió prepararse un baño caliente. Hizo una mezcla especial de aceite de ylang-ylang y lavanda y lo echo en el agua. Esperaba que la mezcla de esencias la ayudara a relajarse. Hermione no sabia si funcionaria, pero olía maravillosamente bien. Se metió lentamente en el agua perfumada y reclino la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. El calor la envolvió y cerró los ojos. Los acontecimientos del dia volvieron a su mente y el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, a sus pies en el suelo, con el aliento entrecortado y las pestañas pegadas a los parpados, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. La imagen logro relajarla de una manera que no había conseguido una hora de meditación.

Se aferro al recuerdo y a la esperanza de que tal vez algún dia, si se comportaba bien y su karma quería recompensarla, volviera a tener la oportunidad de rociarlo con otro bote de súper laca.

Draco entro por la puerta trasera de la casa de su padres sin llamar y puso el trasportín para mascotas en el mostrador de la cocina oyó el sonido del televisor que provenía de la sala a su derecha. Una puerta de la alacena estaba apoyada contra la encimera y había un taladro al lado del fregadero, un proyecto mas olvidado antes de ser terminado. El padre de Draco, Lucius, había proporcionado una vida desahogada a su esposa y a sus cinco hijos con sus ingresos como constructor de casas, pero parecía que nunca terminaba nada en la suya. Draco sabía por años de experiencia que su madre tendria que amenazar con contratar a alguien para que el trabajo fuera rematado.

- hay alguien en casa?- llamó Draco, aunque había visto los coches de sus padres en el garaje.

- eres tu, Drakie? – la voz de Narcisa Malfoy apenas podía oírse por encima del sonido de los tanques y disparos acababa de interrumpir uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su padre: las películas de John Wayne.

- Si, soy yo – metió la mano en el trasportín y Sams ubio a su brazo.

Narcisa entro a la cocina. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás con una cinta elástica roja. Le echo una mirada al loro gris africano de treinta centímetros posado en lo alto del hombro de Draco y se detuvo en seco. Frunció los labios y arrugo el entrecejo disgustada.

-No podía dejarlo solo en casa – se excuso Draco antes de que ella pudiera expresar su malestar-. Ya sabes como se pone cuando siente que no le presto suficiente atención. Le hice prometer esta vez que se comportaría – encogió el hombro y miro a su pájaro-. Díselo, Sam.

- Anda, alégrame el dia – dijo Sam con voz chillona.

Draco volvió a mirar a su madre y sonrío como un padre orgulloso.

- Ves, sustituí el video de Jerry Springe por otro de Clint Eastwood.

Narcisa cruzo los brazos, apenas media uno cincuenta y cinco, pero siempre había sido la reina y señora del clan Malfoy.

- si vuelve a decir groserías otra vez, lo dejas fuera.

- tus nietos le enseñaron esas palabrotas cuando estuvieron aquí en Semana Santa- dijo, refiriéndose a sus diez sobrinos.

- no les eches la culpa de su mal comportamiento a mis nietos.- Narcisa suspiro y se puso las manos en la cintura -. Has cenado?

- bueno, comí algo al salir del trabajo.

- no me digas más: pollo grasiento del bar y esas horribles papas fritas.- sacudió la cabeza -. Aun me queda algo de lasaña y una buena ensalada verde. Te las puedes llevar a casa.

Como en casi todas las familias, las mujeres Malfoy demostraban su amor y preocupación a través de la comido. Normalmente a Draco no le importaba, excepto cuando todas decidían hacerlo al mismo tiempo. O cuando discutían sobre sus hábitos alimenticios como si tuviera diez años y viviera a base de patatas fritas.

- eso seria genial – miro a Sam -. La abuelita te hizo lasaña.

- bueno. Ya que el es lo mas cercano a un nieto que voy a tener de ti, supongo que será bienvenido. Pero asegúrate de que modera el lenguaje.

Hablar de nietos era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para batirse retirada. Sabia que sino se escabullía ahora, la conversación derivaría inevitablemente hacia las mujeres que parecían entrar y salir de su vida con tanta frecuencia.

- Sam se a reformado – dijo pasando por su lado y entrando en la sala de estar decorada por su madre. Encontró a su padre sentado en su sillón reclinable con el control remoto en una mano y un gran vaso de te helado en la otra. Había una caja de cigarrillos y un mechero sobre la mesita que separaba el sillón del sofá de juego. Lucius tenía casi setenta años y Draco había notado recientemente que le estaba ocurriendo algo extraño en el cabello. Todavía era tupido y completamente blanco, pero durante el último año había comentado a ponerse de punta en la parte de delante como si estuviera siendo agitado por un fuerte viendo desde atrás.

- ya no se hacen películas como estas – dijo Lucius sin apartar los ojos del televisor. Bajo el volumen antes de añadir -: con todos esos efectos especiales que usan hoy en dia los personajes no parecen creíbles. John Wayne sabía como pelear y eso se nota.

Tan pronto como Joe se sentó, Sam salto de su hombro y se agarro del respaldo del sofá con sus negros pies escamosos.

- No te alejes demasiado – dijo Draco a su pájaro. Después tomo un cigarrillo y lo deslizo entre sus dedos, pero no lo encendió. Quería que Sam respirara el menor humo posible.

- Vuelves a fumar otra vez? – le pregunto Lucius, apartando finalmente la mirada del televisor -. Creía que lo habías dejado. Que paso?

- Norris Hillard- fue la escueta respuesta. No necesitaba explicar más. A esas alturas todo Edmundo sabia del Monet robado. Y quería que todo el mundo supiera. Quería que las personas implicadas se pusieran nerviosas. Las personas nerviosas cometían errores. Y cuando lo hacían, el estaba allí para hacerlos caer. No obstante, no haría caer a Hermione Granger.

No importaba que estuviera implicada hasta las cejas. No importaba si había cortado la pintura del marco con sus propias manos. Tenía inmunidad absoluta no solo del cargo de asalto y de cualquier acusación sobre el caso Hillard, sino también de cualquier robo anterior. Ese abogado suyo podía ser joven, pero era una pequeña sabandija.

- Hay pistas?

- Unas cuantas.- su padre no hizo las preguntas pertinentes y Draco no ofreció ninguna explicación- necesito que me prestes el taladro y algunas herramientas.- aunque pudiera hacerlo, Draco no deseaba hablar de su informante confidencial. Normalmente no se fiaba de sus confidentes, pero esta ultima era tan poco fiable como una caja de Post toasties y el incidente con la Derringer casi le había costado otra degradación. Una cagada mas y no dudarían en trasladarlo a otro departamento. Después de la pesadilla que había tenido lugar en el parque esa mañana tenía que entregar la cabeza de Kevin Carter en bandeja. Era la oportunidad de redimirse. Si no lo hacia temía que lo degradaran hasta lo mas bajo, a la división de patrulla nocturna por lo que ya podía ir olvidándose de volver a ver la luz del dia. No tenia nada contra los policías de uniforme. Eran los que estaban en primera línea y no podría cumplir su trabajo sin ellos, pero había trabajado demasiado y aguantado demasiados sin-sentidos para dejar que una castaña chiflada se cargara toda su carrera.

- Draco, conseguí algo para ti el fin de semana pasado – lo informo su madre mientras atravesaba la sala hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

El ultimo _algo _que su madre había conseguido para el había sido un par de pavos reales de aluminio que supuestamente debía colgar en la pared. De momento, estaban debajo de su cama al lado de un enorme búho de ganchillo.

- Ah, genial – gimió y lanzo el cigarrillo sin encender a la mesita -. Desearía que no hiciese eso. Odio esa mierda de los mercadillos.

- acéptalo, hijo, es una enfermedad – dijo su padre, volviendo a mirar el televisor -. Es una enfermedad como el alcoholismo. Es incapaz de resistirse a su adicción.

Cuando Narcisa Malfoy regreso, llevaba media silla de montar cortada en sentido longitudinal.

- La conseguí por cinco dólares – se jacto, y la coloco en el suelo junto al pie de Draco -. Querían diez pero regatee.

- _Odio esa mierda de los mercadillos_ – imito Sam. Luego chillo-:_ braa….ck_

La mirada de Narcisa se movió de su hijo al pájaro posado en el respaldo del sofá.

- será mejor que no se cague ahí.

Draco no podía prometer tal cosa. Señalo la silla de montar.

- Que se supone que voy hacer con eso? Encontrar medio caballo?

- Lo cuelgas en la pared.- sonó el teléfono y se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina -. Tiene unos ganchos por algún lado.

- Mejor clávalo directamente en la pared, hijo – recomendó su padre-. O corres el riesgo de que se te caiga encima.

Draco clavo los ojos en la silla de motar con un solo estribo. El espacio debajo de su cama estaba casi aborrajado. La risa de su madre sonó en la habitación de al lado sobresaltando a Sam, que agito sus alas mostrando las plumas rojas bajo su cola, luego voló por encima del televisor y se poso sobre la parte superior de una jaula de madera con un nido falso y huevos de plástico encolados en su interior. Inclino la cabeza gris hacia un lado, abrió el pico, e imito el timbre del teléfono.

- Sam, no hagas eso – advirtió Draco una fracción de segundo antes de que el ave imitara la risa de Narcisa con tal perfección que resulto realmente espeluznante.

- Ese pájaro tuyo va a terminar en una bolsa del Shake'n bake- predijo su padre.

- A mi me lo vas a decir- solo esperaba que Sam no hiciese trizas el nido de madera con el pico.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el sobrino de Draco de siete años, Todd, entro en la casa corriendo seguido de las sobrinas de Draco, Cristy, de trece y Sara, de diez.

- Hola, tío Draco – dijeron las niñas al unísono.

- hola, chicas.

- Trajiste a Sam? – quiso saber Cristy.

Draco señalo el televisor con la cabeza.

- Este un poco nervioso. No le grites ni hagáis movimientos bruscos alrededor de el. Y no le enseñéis más palabrotas.

- No lo haremos, tío Draco – prometió Sara, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos para parecer inocentes.

- Que es eso? – pregunto Todd, apuntando hacia la silla de montar.

- Es la mitad de una silla de montar.

- Para que sirve?

Tú lo haz dicho

- La quieres?

- No!!

Tanya, la hermana de Draco, entro en la casa poco después y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Hola, papa – dijo, luego miro a su hermano -. Hola, Drakie. Veo que mama te dio la silla de montar. Puedes creer que la consiguió por cinco pavos?

Obviamente, Tanya también había sido contagiada por la enfermedad del mercadillo.

- _Quien se tiro un pedo? Braaa…ck _

- Parad ya chicas- amonesto Draco a las dos niñas que estaban tiradas en el suelo con un ataque de risa.

- Que tiene tanta gracias? – pregunto Narcisa mientras entraba en la sala, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle el teléfono sonó otra vez -. Por el amor de Dios.- sacudió la cabeza y volvió ala cocina, solo para volver un instante después meneando de nuevo la cabeza -. Colgaron antes de que pudiera contestar.

Draco dirigió una mirada desconfiada a su pájaro y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Sam ladeo la cabeza y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Por el amor de Dios – repitió su madre y volvió ala cocina

- Mi papa se comió un insecto – dijo Todd a Draco, llamando su atención-. Asamos perritos calientes y se comió un bicho.

- Bueno, Ben se lo llevo de acampada porque cree que las chicas y yo lo estamos afeminando – dijo la hermana de Draco, sentándose en el sofá su lado-. Dijo que necesitaba llevarse a Todd para hacer cosas de hombres.

Draco lo entendió perfectamente. Se había criado con cuatro hermanas mayores que lo habían vestido con sus ropas y le habían pintado los labios. A los ocho años lo habían convencido que era un hermafrodita. No había sabido lo que era un hermafrodita hasta que a los doce lo busco en un diccionario. Después de eso, se paso varias semanas aterrorizado, pensando que le crecerían unos enormes senos como a la mayor de sus hermanas, Penny. Afortunadamente, su padre lo había pillado examinando su cuerpo en busca de cambios y había convencido a Draco que no era un hermafrodita. Luego se lo había llevado de acampada y no había dejado que se bañara en una semana.

Sus hermanas unidas eran como Bondini; nunca olvidaban nada, mientras crecían habían disfrutado acosándole y, simplemente, había sido un infierno para su psique. Pero si sospechara por un segundo que las parejas de sus hermanas no las trataban bien, le propinaría gustosamente su buena paliza a cada uno de ellos.

- un insecto aterrizo en el perrito caliente de Todd, que se puso a llorar negándose a probarlo – continúo Tanya -. Lo cual es completamente comprensible y no puedo culparlo, pero Ben agarro el insecto y se lo comió haciéndose el machote. Y le dijo: si yo puedo comer el maldito insecto, tú puedes comer el perrito caliente

Sonaba razonable.

- Te comiste el perrito caliente? – pregunto Draco a su sobrino.

Todd asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa mostró el hueco de sus dientes frontales.

- después, yo también me comí un bicho. Uno negro.

Draco miro fijamente la cara pecosa de su sobrino y compartieron una sonrisa conspiradora. Una sonrisa de chicos tipo " yo puedo hacer pis de pie". Una sonrisa que las chicas nunca podrían entender.

- Colgaron otra vez – anuncio la madre de Draco, entrando en la habitación.

- te hace falta un identificador de llamadas – dijo Tanya -. Nosotros lo tenemos y siempre miro para saber quien esta llamando antes de contestar.

- quizá lo ponga – dijo Narcisa, sentándose en una vieja mecedora con cojines pintados, pero cuando su trasero toco el asiento, el timbre volvió a sonar-. Me estoy haciendo vieja – suspiro levantándose-. Alguien esta jugando con el teléfono.

- usa la opción de devolver la ultima llamada recibida. Te lo enseñare – Tanya se levanto y siguió a su madre ala cocina.

A las chicas les volvió a dar un ataque de risa y Todd se cubrió la boca con la mano.

- si – dijo Lucius sin apartar la vista del televisor-. Ese pájaro esta coqueteando con el desastre.

Draco coloco las manos detrás de la cabeza, cruzo los tobillos y se relajo por primera vez desde el robo del Monet del señor Hillard. Los Malfoy eran bastante escandalosos y estar sentados en el sofá de su madre rodeado de todo ese jaleo le hacia sentir de nuevo en casa. También le recordaba su propia casa vacía en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Hasta hacia un año, no le había preocupado nada el asunto de encontrar una esposa y formar una familia. Siempre había pensado que tenia tiempo, pero recibir un disparo le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Le había recordado que era importante en la vida: una familia como la suya.

Claro, tenia a Sam y vivir con Sam era como convivir con un niño de dos años, desobediente, pero muy entretenido. Sin embargo, no podía hacer fuegos de campamento ni perritos calientes con Sam. No podía comer insectos. La mayor parte de los polis de su edad tenían hijos, y mientras había estado tirado en casa recuperándose, había comenzado a preguntarse como seria participar en las ligas infantiles y mirar como sus hijos corrían a las bases. Imaginarse a los hijos era la parte fácil. Pensar en una esposa era un poco más difícil.

No creía ser demasiado selectivo, pero sabía que le gustaba y que no le gustaba en una mujer. No quería una mujer que se pusiera histérica por cosas como los aniversarios mensuales y la que no le gustara Sam. Sabía que tampoco quería una mujer vegetariana demasiado preocupada por la grasa y el tamaño de los muslos.

Quiera volver a casa al salir del trabajo y tener a alguien esperándolo. Quería llegar a casa sin llevar la cena. Quería una chica práctica, alguien con ambos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Y por supuesto, quería a alguien que le gustara el sexo que a el le gustaba. Tórrido, definitivamente tórrido. Unas veces rudo y picante, otras no, pero siempre desinhibido. Quería una mujer a la que no le diera miedo tocarle ni que se asustara si la tocaba. Quería mirarla y sentir como la lujuria atravesaba su vientre, y saber que ella sentía los mismo que el.

Siempre había creído que reconocería a la mujer adecuada en cuanto la viera. Realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo lo sabría, solo sabia que lo haría. Sentiría como si lo dejaran totalmente K.O. o lo fulminaría un rayo, y entonces lo sabría.

Tanya volvió a la sala con el ceño fruncido.

- EL último número que llamo era de Bernese, la amiga de mama. Porque Bernese estará tomándole el pelo por teléfono?

Draco se encogió de hombros y confío en que su hermana averiguaría quien era el verdadero culpable.

- Talvez esta aburrida. Cuando era novato, una viejecita nos hacia ir una vez al mes a su casa alegando que había ladrones que intentaban robar sus preciosos perros afganos.

- Y lo hicieron?

- Diablos, no. Deberías ver esas cosas, eran verde, naranja y púrpura. Joder, te quedabas ciego si las mirabas fijamente. De todas maneras siempre nos tenía preparadas una galletas y un par de refrescos. Las personas mayores suelen sentirse solas y hacen cosas de lo más extrañas simplemente para tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Los ojos oscuros de Tanya se clavaron en los suyos y el ceño se le hizo mas profundo.

- Eso es lo que te va a ocurrir a ti si no encuentras a alguien que te cuide

Las mujeres de su familia siempre lo fastidiaban sobre su vida amorosa, pero desde que le habían disparado, su madre y sus hermanas habían redoblado sus esfuerzos para verle felizmente casado. Relacionaban matrimonio con felicidad. Querían que el viviera la versión del " y comieron perdices" y aunque entendía su preocupación, lo volvían loco. No se atrevía a insinuarles que en realidad pensaba en eso seriamente. Si lo hiciese, caerían sobre el como buitres carroñeros.

- Conozco a una mujer realmente agradable que…

- No – la interrumpió Draco, aun no estaba dispuesto a considerar a las amigas de su hermana. Se la imaginaba contando cada pequeño detalle a su familia. Tenia 28 años, pero sus hermanas todavía le trataban como si tuviera cinco. Como si no fuera capaz de encontrar su trasero sin que le dijeran que estaba al final de la espalda.

- Por que?

- no me gustan las mujeres agradables.

- Eso es lo que te pasa. Estas mas interesado en el tamaño de las tetas que en su personalidad.

- no me pasa nada. Y no es el tamaño de las tetas, es la forma lo que cuenta.

Tanya resoplo. Draco no recordaba haber oído un sonido parecido a otra mujer.

- Que?

- Vas a ser un viejo solitario.

- Tengo a Sam ara acompañarme y probablemente me sobreviva.

- un pájaro no cuenta, Drakie. Tienes novia ahora? Alguien que presentar a la familia? Alguien con quien considerarías casarte?

- No

- por que no?

- No he encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

- si hasta los hombres del corredor de la muerte una mujer para casarse, por que razón no lo haces tu?


End file.
